The present invention relates to tweezers or forceps, in particular coagulation forceps, comprising two forcep arms which each have a free gripping end and which define a slit-like space, preferably tapering from the gripping ends in the rest position of the arms, and which can be resiliently moved towards each other and which extend from a common closed zone, and a gripping element.
Such forceps are pincer-like instruments with resilient arms for gripping and holding, such forceps being used predominantly in the surgical or dental-technical fields, in which respect anatomical forceps are grooved, surgical forceps are toothed and forceps for removing foreign bodies are provided with fine tips. A particular form thereof is constituted by what is known as coagulation forceps, the tips of which are supplied with current.
Forceps usually comprise resilient metal strips which bear against each other in the region of the part of the forceps referred to as the closed zone, and are there also welded or riveted together.
Having regard to that state of the art the inventor set himself the aim of providing tweezers or forceps of the kind set forth in the opening part of this specification, which are cheap and easy to produce and which provide a wide variety of uses. A particular aim on the part of the inventor is to provide disposable or one-trip forceps.